1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a mother laminated body, and more particularly, to a circuit board and a mother laminated body on which an electronic component is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an existing general circuit board, a hard multilayer board configured by including ceramic layers, epoxy resin layers, and other components that are stacked on one another is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-66313 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-220262). A multilayer board is mounted on a printed circuit board, which is a hard board. When a multilayer board is mounted, external electrodes of the multilayer board and external electrodes of the printed circuit board are fixed to each other by solder. Furthermore, on a multilayer board, surface mount devices, such as a coil and a capacitor, are mounted. Such a multilayer board is, for example, used in an electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone.
Existing multilayer boards have a problem in that the existing multilayer boards may be detached from printed circuit boards. More specifically, there is a case in which a printed circuit board is deformed due to impact caused when an electronic apparatus falls or is dropped. At this time, a multilayer board cannot sufficiently deform in accordance with the deformation of the printed circuit board since the multilayer board is a hard board. Therefore, a load is applied to the solder that fixes external electrodes of the printed circuit board and external electrodes of the multilayer board to each other. As a result, the solder may be broken and the multilayer board may be detached from the printed circuit board.